Green Eyed Monster
by Linny27
Summary: Tara's POV. Companion piece to Diamonds in Her Eyes. You got to experience Bobby's thoughts and feelings as he watched Tara almost marry another man, now this is Tara's experience from her own point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, all! Finally, it's here! This story is Tara's POV during Diamonds in Her Eyes. A lot of people have been requesting this and I've been meaning to post it for quite some time. So, the wait is finally over and I hope you enjoy!_

 _Linny_

* * *

 **Green Eyed Monster**

 **Chapter One**

I never used to be one for warm and fuzzy moments. In fact, there had been a time in my life when then only thing that had been warm or fuzzy about me was my fleece Eeyore pj pants with the matching slippers. But all of that changed a few years ago during a case when I was basically a plaything for a small-time criminal. It had been the first time I'd cried in years.

See, when I was younger—just twelve-years-old—my parents were killed by a drunk driver and I went to go live with my grandmother. My mom and dad had been two of the greatest people in the world and I was crushed when I was told that they wouldn't be coming back. As far as I remember, that was the last time I'd cried.

Grandma raised me the best she could. She gave me all of the love and affection she could offer, but I never wanted any of it. All I'd ever wanted was for my parents to come back to me. It was a ridiculous wish—I even knew that back then—but I was still a lost little girl who wanted her mommy and daddy to hold her one last time.

So what did I do? I buried myself in my schoolwork. I worked really hard, skipping a few grades and even graduating at sixteen-years-old. I was in my second year at Stanford when I got word that Grandma had died. I was devastated, because though I never showed it, I still loved her with all my heart. Yet, I never shed a single tear and I wouldn't. Not again until the whole ordeal with Crazy Loco.

That would be the time when I would finally be able to bring myself out of the darkness and become the woman my parents had always hoped I'd be.

And I'd stayed on track, especially with one shining light guiding my way. Bobby. I smile just thinking about him even if he is just sleeping in the other room.

We'd started off as friends; coworkers. But when I'd joined the FBI, I was more interested in proving my worth than finding my match. Little did I know that that tactic would make all the men around me consider me "just one of the guys". That was pretty embarrassing to say the least. But not important to my story.

As the years progressed and Bobby and I starting working closer together, I started noticing more things about him. Of course, he was adorable. I could tell you that the first time I'd laid eyes on him. But it was during those long hours that I realized that there was more to him than an accent and a pair of dimples.

And then there had been the whole Mojo Gogo incident. It wasn't one of the highlights of my life, let me tell you. I mean, the kiss had been… phenomenal. There is just no other way to explain it. It had been shocking and sweet and so toe-curling wonderful that I'd regretted that it hadn't been longer or more intense.

Of course, it had been intense enough. I'd never felt anything so powerful before in my life. It had been a complete shock to my system. So unforgettable. So… perfect.

The only problem was that I was still kind of with Stanley and he was still getting used to the fact that he and Darcy were broken up. It was so perfect and of course with my luck, it had to happen at the worst possible time. We were destined to be together and yet the timing just plain ol'… sucked.

That was why I'd been the perfect candidate for my last undercover mission. I was single and I was female; both pluses when it came to the higher ups. Plus, there was the fact that I was an expert in surveillance. I was supposed to meet up with a suspected jewelry thief—he and his group of merry men had been wreaking havoc across the country; if the state had a big city, you could bet they'd been there—and get close enough to him to find out his next few targets.

I'd risked both my sanity and my heart for that case, not to mention my car. Terry—whose real name was Ethan Maxwell—was a jerk. There is no other way to describe him. He was a conceited, self-centered jerk. He had money and he was proud of it. In fact, he never hesitated to mention his finely-tailored suits or his expensive cars—kind of like Myles, just worse. Much, much worse.

At least you could get Myles to shut up about his Armani suits. Terry-slash-Ethan could go on for hours about how finely-crafted the silk lining was. And I'm not exaggerating here. I literally mean _hours._

The guy was so pompous it made my skin crawl at just the thought of him touching me. So when he asked me to marry him after only knowing him a week and a half, I did the most logical thing. I said 'yes'. Believe me, if it hadn't been for a case, I probably would have ended up dumping a bowl of scalding hot soup in his lap and watching with pleasure as he writhed in pain. This guy was _that_ bad.

And again, my light at the end of the tunnel took the form of a six-foot-four Aussie with a great smile and even better sense of humor.

Of course, when I first revealed to the team that I was marrying Terry-slash-Ethan, Bobby wasn't too pleased. At first, I thought it was because he was pulling the old protective brother act, but there'd been more to it than that. A lot more.

Bobby loved me. He'd told me so out on the front step of my house—the very same place where we'd shared our first kiss. And then he'd promptly erased all of the memories of that infamous evening, replacing them with fresh, new and exciting ones. But we still had one problem. The jewelry thief who was having an identity crisis. I was still engaged to him and he was still eager to get married before the week was out.

That was when I knew I had to get the help of my teammates. They'd help me take down Terry-slash-Ethan and put my life back to rights. And after days of waiting and planning, the take-down finally occurred. It would have been perfect too, if Terry-slash-Ethan hadn't been the slippery little slug that he was. Bobby had pursued him and had gotten shot for his effort. And still, Ethan had managed to slip away from the agents in the fray.

I saw him making his escape as I was sitting in the surveillance van, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I took out my service weapon and fired. But I didn't kill him, despite the fact that I so terribly wanted to. He'd hurt the man I loved and for that he would need to be punished. But that was for the system to decide, not me. Though, he was lucky all that he got was a bullet to the leg.

Bobby was released from the hospital that Sunday evening after the take-down. His injury hadn't been severe, yet he would need to take it easy for a couple of days. That was how he'd ended up staying with me at my townhouse. With his arm in a sling, his mobility had been compromised. And that meant he would need constant companionship for at least a week until he regained at least partial motion back.

I still wonder how it ended up being my place he would stay at. Thinking back on it now, everyone else had probably been in cahoots, making certain it was me Bobby ended up staying with. One lame excuse after another had been shuffled around until I was the only one left holding cards. I'd been played like a sucker.

But I wasn't about to complain. Bobby and I had still had a few unresolved issues and I'd figured that with him staying with me, it would be the perfect reason to get them out in the open. Of course, I'd never expected that I would have to be the one to help him dress—or rather undress. Don't ask me why it never occurred to me. I'd probably blocked that thought out completely, given all of the Bobby-esque fantasies I'd been having around that time.

And let me tell you, the fantasies don't even come close to the real thing. Despite the fact that I knew he needed his rest, I couldn't resist the allure he held during that moment when we'd been standing in the guest bedroom, his shirt having just been discarded and tossed to the floor.

Remembering how we'd made love that night still makes me blush. It had been so magical and he'd been so gentle and patient with me. I don't have much experience with the physical side of affection, yet Bobby had taken it all in stride. He'd even allowed me to set the pace and gave me every possible opportunity to back out. But I loved him too much to pull away.

His kiss had been hot and demanding, sending my mind reeling and my toes curling with need too intense to describe. I fell in love with him all over again that night.

And again the next day. We woke up to a crisp winter morning. Thick drifts of snow were still laying on the ground, coating my miniature backyard until it mimicked a small winter wonderland. We'd been given the day off so I could help Bobby get settled to help his recuperation, yet he seemed to be handling it all just fine. I've, personally, never been shot—knock on wood—but I'd expected him to be in a lot more pain. So, either he wasn't feeling it or he was hiding it from me.

I hadn't wanted to dwell on that then and even as I write this, I still don't. All that mattered to me then was that he was safe and he was happy. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him that day.

It was best not to even think about that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the warm welcome back. This story has been a long time coming and I thank you for your patience. This is not as long as the first, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)_

 _Linny_

* * *

 **Green Eyed Monster**

 **Chapter Two**

Bobby had woken up before be that Monday morning. He hadn't made a sound as he slipped from the bed, leaving me to sleep. It was a rest I surely needed, because I hadn't been getting much of any sleep the week before. But that was what had woken me up. I'd rolled over to reach for him, loving his warmth in my bed and the way his cologne made my pillowcases smell.

Waking slowly, because I certainly was not a morning person, I made my way to the end of the hall and the bathroom. It still smelled like his soap as I did my business and even did a bit of primping. I usually have that whole bed-head thing going on in the morning and the way his hands had been mussing it up when he kissed me the night before, I pretty much looked like I was a cousin of the Addams' Family. Call me self-conscious, but I didn't want him to see me like that. So, I'd grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my short locks. Then, I brushed away the morning breath and then headed downstairs.

I'd found him in the kitchen, sipping from a mug of coffee—and not the battery acid kind, either—as he stared out the window and into my miniscule backyard. That was where I kissed him good morning and he'd started laying out plans for the entire day for us.

He'd cooked me the most awesome French toast. For someone who'd wanted to replace his stove with a pinball machine at one point, he was quite good with a skillet and a few ingredients. He blew me away with that little hidden talent.

Later that day, we'd gone out and played in the snow. I can't tell you how long it had been since I'd had a good old fashioned snowball fight. And I'd had the advantage since it was Bobby's throwing arm that had been in a sling. But, before that, we'd built a snowman; the perfect decoration for my yard. And that was only because it was built by the two of us. Because of that, it was perfect.

I didn't know how much better the day could get from there. But then, Bobby had fixed me the most relaxing bath. Of course, that had been after we'd collapsed in the snow and had started kissing again. There was just something so wonderful about the way his mouth moved over mine that made the rest of the world slip away until it was only me and him; only that incredible feeling he invoked inside of me.

So when he'd drawn me a bath, I'd figured that he might want to join me. After all, there was plenty of room in that Jacuzzi tub of mine—is it sort of shameful for me to admit that I'd modeled my bathroom with him in mind?

But, he'd turned me down. I was a bit put out, but the water was at the perfect temperature—you know, the one where it's hot enough to soothe aching muscles and lull you into a peaceful slumber as soon as you sunk down into it—and I just couldn't pull myself away from it to try to coerce him into the water's frothy goodness. I could see how he was fighting my offer with all of his might. He so wanted to join me in that tub, but said he had a few errands to run while I got ready for dinner—one we would be going out for.

I let him go to do whatever it was he had to do and allowed myself to sink into the loveliness that was my bath.

He came back to the house at exactly the time he said he'd be picking me up. I'd dressed in a sapphire blue wrap dress and done my hair and makeup with expert care. I'd wanted to look beautiful for him, even if he said that I didn't need to go to such extremes; that I was already the most beautiful woman in the world to him. It was sweet when he said those things, but could I help it if sometimes I thought I was still considered one of the guys? It was true and I did it more for myself that I did it for him.

Still, the way he smiled at me when I opened the door made all of the work I'd done so worth it. Did I already say how much I loved the way he smiled at me? No? Good, because I really loved the way he smiled at me. There was one certain smirk he reserved just for me and every time I saw it, my heart would just melt.

He handed me a small bouquet of roses mixed with white and pink tulips. Most men would have offered up a dozen red roses—mostly because that's what they thought women wanted to receive on a romantic date—but not Bobby. He'd planned the evening down to the very last detail and that included picking out a bouquet of flowers that was both unique and beautiful.

I locked up the house and we went off to dinner. Bobby drove, pulling up outside of the Paper Moon restaurant; a place I'd known about by only reputation. Sue and Lucy were quite fond of it and I was sure that Jack had taken Sue there a few times on one of their non-date dates. Yet, by the rumors I'd been hearing lately—Lucy always got the best gossip—their outings were more dates than non. Of course, that could have just been wishful thinking on Lucy's part.

I'd wanted to go to Paper Moon for months, yet every time Stanley had been in town—before we'd broken up that is—he'd always wanted to stay in rather than going out. So, when Bobby had pulled into their parking lot and parked the car, excitement ran through me like a bolt of lightning. Though, I'd never really told him that I'd always wanted to eat there. He'd just seemed to know. It was eerie, yet still so wonderful at the same time.

Then I'd taken a good look at the outside of the building. The lights hadn't been turned on and the parking lot was virtually empty, even for a Monday evening. I was beginning to think that they weren't open. But, Bobby still continued to get out of the car. He was halfway to my side when I began scrambling for my seatbelt and pushing the door open. He held it open for me as I got out. It was a very Bobby thing to do, yet I'd never really noticed until that moment.

Waiting until I climbed out, he closed the door and locked it, leading me up to the front door. A note had been posted there. 'Closed for a private party'. My heart had instantly dropped to my stomach. Of course, the one time a guy takes me to one of the best restaurants in DC and it had to be closed for a private party.

I glanced up at my date to see if he maybe had any other ideas of how we could spend the evening. But he just continued to smile at me and waited a moment. Then, the door opened and we were beckoned inside.

I don't know if the shock I was feeling showed on my face. I just know that for a few short moments, I couldn't think or feel anything except unending love for Bobby Manning. He'd done something so incredibly sweet just for me. No one had ever done something like closing down an entire restaurant just for me. I wanted to cry.

And it had been a lovely evening, too. Soft romantic music played in the background as we ate good food and talked about anything that came to mind. I couldn't say when I'd ever had a better time on a date. It was so familiar, so relaxed that I knew that I would always love Bobby Manning. If I only had this one memory to remember him by, it would be all I needed.

And then he'd gone and done something I never would have expected. He'd proposed. He'd offered up his great-grandmother's engagement ring; a ring his great-grandfather had spent months fashioning just for the one woman he would spend his entire life with.

Yet, there was still something that was bothering me. Two years before, our team had been involved in a case that included a criminal who had a knack for playing poker. Bobby had been the one assigned to infiltrate the games so he could climb the ranks and catch our guy. But there was something going on with Bobby. He'd been on edge during the entire case—Jack wasn't any better either, let me tell you. He'd even disappeared for two whole days and we couldn't find him.

I'd figured it out then, because it had been so unlike him to not check in with the rest of us, even if he was so deep undercover that it might compromise his role. He would always find a way to get a hold of one of us. But, everything had been silent on his end. I'd been so worried about him and when he'd asked me to marry him, I was reminded of the way I felt when he'd been gone. I knew he hadn't touched a deck of cards since, yet I still couldn't help but worry. But, I would allow him to tell me in his own time, telling him in my own words that I would be there for him when he decided to tell me everything.

But, how could I resist a man like Bobby Manning? I loved him, flaws and all. So I did what any other woman in love would do. I said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Glad everyone is enjoying this. :)_

 _Linny_

 **Green Eyed Monster**

 **Chapter Three**

There is nothing better than newly-engaged bliss. Well, almost nothing, anyway. But, when it comes to happiness, newly-engaged bliss is right on the top of the list.

After we'd finished our evening at Paper Moon, we'd gone on a walk through the park. Slowly, hand-in-hand we just strolled through, admiring the winter scenery. Snow covered every leaf and tree branch visible and there was no sight of grass anywhere to be seen. It was a beautiful spectacle.

And then we came across a lonely little gazebo that stood overlooking a frozen pond. It was dinky and practically tucked away from the rest of the park. Yet, it hadn't been neglected or anything like that. In fact, it looked as though it had some promise to it. With a few well-placed decorations, it could be downright beautiful.

Earlier in the week, Bobby had asked me about my perfect wedding—when I was "marrying" Terry-slash-Ethan, the wedding I was planning was not the type I would have truly chosen for myself. And I'd told him about wanting to get married outside in the snow. Not like a blizzard or anything, but a gentle snowfall that would blanket me and my husband as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

I knew the moment I saw the little gazebo in the park, that I wanted to get married there. A small, intimate wedding with Lucy and Sue as my bridesmaids, Jack and Myles as Bobby's groomsman and a select handful of guests; absolutely perfect.

But, Bobby and I hadn't even begun talking about when and where we would get married. We were still wrapped up in the blissful shock of him asking and me saying yes. We could have always decided to marry the next year, but that still seemed too far away. I'd like to think we'd been waiting far too long for each other already and Bobby would for some inexplicable reason say something like: "Let's get married tomorrow, luv", but hoping that that would have been the scenario would have been fruitless.

Not because it wouldn't have gotten us anywhere, but because the man I loved more than anything had already had a plan in the works. But, I'm jumping ahead of myself.

There was still one problem. See, at the FBI, agents are not allowed to date anyone within their own unit. So basically, marrying one another wasn't even an option. Of course, that hadn't occurred to me until after we gotten home. I was still coming down from Cloud Nine after the second time we'd made love that evening. I was enjoying the feeling all too well that I just didn't want it to end. But, I'd worn my fiancée out, it seemed. He'd needed to rest, so I gave in as I rested my head upon his chest, listening to the sound of his racing heart as it slowed to its normal rhythm.

It had only been two days, but I was dreading going back to work the next day. Bobby would be riding a desk for the next few weeks, which meant we would be one agent down for field work. We already had a full caseload as it was, so it wasn't like I could play hooky—as much as I wanted to.

But that was when it hit me. The whole no dating policy. Of course, transferring was an option, but there was a reason why we were considered the best team the Bureau had to offer—I know, quite modest, aren't I? My point is that we worked well together. We've always worked well together. Our team was so close that we were practically like family. The higher ups just couldn't tear us apart because the inevitable happened.

And to be honest, I was pretty sure Bobby and I weren't the only ones. Of course, that's only speculation, but Jack and Sue were making goo-goo eyes at each other more than usual. Again, not really the point to my story.

When I brought up my fears to Bobby, he'd just smiled that million-dollar grin at me. I should have known that he'd already had something up his sleeve. He told me about the day that I'd revealed that I had been undercover and how after I'd dealt that blow, he'd gone to speak to D. I dreaded hearing the story, because I wasn't expecting good news. With the no dating policy in place, of course D would only be able to recommend a transfer—no matter how much he supported us. Yet, the news wasn't all that bad, per se.

D did support us. And he had a solution. It wasn't exactly ideal, though. Bobby and I had never really had too many problems. And if we had, we'd been able to sort through them ourselves. But, because of our… erm… situation, we were about to be put under the microscope. We were going to be the guinea pigs to the higher ups new program. We needed to show them that we could be together on a personal level and still be able to work in the close proximity we'd become accustomed to. It would be a trial, but if Bobby thought we could get through it, I would trust him and follow him wherever he led me.

And he led me to one of the most surprising places. He'd made plans for us for Saturday; a day an entire week away. There's something to be said about spontaneity, but a man who plans out a date a week in advance is definitely something special. Even a keeper.

But where he was taking me, I wasn't allowed to know.

And it wasn't like I hadn't tried to get any information out of him about his plans. Believe me, I tried. And trying to get information out of a stubborn Aussie is like trying to break into Fort Knox with a plastic spork. It just wasn't happening.

Even my alluring feminine wiles—with a little help from Victoria's Secret—didn't help matters much. In fact, that seemed to have distracted the drongo more than I'd intended since my new bra—one I'd spent painstaking hours on finding—would end up hanging from my closet door the moment I stepped foot into the bedroom wearing it. Not that I'm really going to complain too much about that.

I wouldn't give up though. If I couldn't get it out of him, I would try his accomplice. And there was only one person I knew he would rely on. Lucy.

There were a few times I'd caught her looking at me with that cat that ate the canary grin of hers. At first, I'd thought I'd just been imagining things because I would blink and she'd be looking at her computer screen or a file in her hand. But after a day or two of recognizing the feel of eyes boring into my skull, I knew that wasn't the case. She knew something.

And it had more to do than with just our engagement. That is, if she already knew about it. We were going to hold up in telling the team until the weekend—invite everyone over for brunch on Sunday and tell them all the good news in a more comfortable surrounding than the bullpen. So, whether or not that is what she knew and was just bursting with excitement over it, I couldn't really tell. That smile was getting kind of annoying, though.

So was all the paperwork she kept shoving in my face. I swear I'd signed the same documents on the Terry-slash-Ethan case once already during the week, but there was always "one more"—which usually turned into two or three more. Weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Eyed Monster**

 **Chapter Four**

Finally, Saturday arrived. And while I was still in the dark about what was about to go down, I was no less a mess of excitement and nerves. So far, through every dizzying turn of mine and Bobby's relationship, he'd always found a way to keep me on my toes. Well, since he was so tall, I was already on my toes as it was. Sometimes just staring up at him gave me a crick in the neck. It was always worth it though. He was just so much fun to look at.

But, I'm getting off topic again.

Bobby had had one request of me for the evening; that I wear the dress still hanging in the garment bag on the back of my closet door. It was the dress I'd chosen to marry Terry-slash-Ethan in. No, that wasn't entirely true. I chose it because I'd fallen in love with it. When Lucy, Sue and I had gone on the hunt for a dress, I hadn't planned on finding one I even liked, let alone _the_ dress. The moment my eyes set upon it, I knew it was the one. And what was worse, I knew I had to have it.

But that was when I was still about to marry Terry-slash-Ethan—if you could even call it that. Now that he was out of the picture and my world was back on its proper axis, I could wear the dress without shame or remorse—even if it wasn't mine and Bobby's wedding I was dressing for. I could still dress like it, though, couldn't I?

Bobby knocked on the door when I was putting on the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. Dabbing on my cherry tinted lip gloss, I smoothed it across my lips with the tip of my finger and shot my reflection a brilliant smile as I hurried to the door to greet the man I loved.

The sight of him in a charcoal gray suit took my breath away. This was more than just a work outfit; it was more like a special-occasion-and-take-Mum-and-Pops-out-to-dinner kind of outfit. The white dress shirt was buttoned up to his throat and he'd forgone a tie. It was elegant and handsome yet held that certain Bobby flare that made my knees tremble in desire.

"Whoa." It was the one word he'd said after I'd first opened the door. It was a word of approval from him and the fact that I could make him so speechless made me feel good, empowered almost.

I tried once more to get our destination out of him, but he wouldn't budge. In fact, he'd even brought a little insurance so I wouldn't know where we were going until the moment we pulled up. I'll admit, the little scrap of black fabric he'd pulled from his pocket made me nervous, but it intrigued me as well. He'd taken every precaution to surprise me and even with that last little stipulation, I put every ounce of trust I had into his hands and once again allowed him to lead me wherever he chose to lead me.

I don't know how long he drove us around for. Time had once again stood still as he weaved through the DC streets, putting me off the trail just when I might have figured out our location. And to top it all off, he was talking to me like it was just any other day and I wasn't sitting in his passenger seat, blindfolded, anticipating this next adventure he insisted on taking me on. His large, warm hand reached across the center console to rest upon the one I had resting on my thigh.

It was warm and comforting as I continued to sit there in the dark. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been nervous. I kind of was. Bobby had never been able to keep something like this from me for very long. He must have taken a dose of whatever super glue Jack used to keep his mouth shut about his feelings for Sue.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for about the fiftieth time.

He chuckled as he gave my hand a squeeze, lifting it to his lips and gently kissing it. "Relax, luv. Almost there."

A warm tingly feeling ran down my spine as he continued to hold my hand in his, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the pressure point between my thumb and forefinger. I was slowly turning to mush right there in those bucket seats and I was beginning to not even care about our destination anymore, as long as he continued to do simple and romantic things like that to keep me at ease.

Finally, the car stopped and was put in park. With the engine shut off, I was able to hear a gentle wafting of music in the air and there was the distinct shadow of light filtering in through the blindfold.

A chilly breeze blew through the front seat as Bobby climbed out. The music had been louder too and I could swear I heard familiar laughter off in the distance. I heard it again when my door opened and Bobby once again took my hand. Quickly reaching for my seatbelt, I unlatched myself and allowed him to help me out onto the sidewalk. The car door slammed and I there was the familiar beep of the alarm being set.

The warmth of his body washed over me as he wrapped a steadying arm around my shoulder and began leading me down some kind of path. The music got louder the more we walked, though the chatter I'd previously heard had quieted. A breeze ruffled my hair and I caught the scent of flowers… dozens of them.

Bobby's strong hands falling to my shoulders made me stop. I don't know if it's even possible, but even with the little bit of distance separating us, I felt him smile. "Are you ready, luv?" he breathed in my ear.

I couldn't fight the tremble that rumbled through me as his sexy tone washed over me. I swallowed thickly past the lump that had instantly formed in my throat and nodded. "Yes." Not very intelligent, I know, but that was the one thing I loved so much about Bobby. He could make a computer geek—not to mention full-fledged FBI agent—like me feel like a helpless princess waiting for her prince charming to rescue her from the clutches of an evil dragon.

He pulled me toward him until my back rested against his chest and his hand was resting on my hip. I felt the first tug of the blindfold. And then another until it completely slipped free and I regained my sight.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. The fairy lights weren't very bright, but I'd been in the dark for far too long and they stung my vision just a bit. I blinked a few times, allowing the tears to vanish before I was finally able to take everything in.

I know I gasped in surprise. Whether I said anything more after that, I'm completely oblivious. Bobby had taken me back to that little gazebo in the park, but now it was decorated with strings of fairy lights and garland and our friends were standing off to the side, all of them wearing wide smiles. "Surprise!" they all shouted.

There is no other way to describe it. That had definitely been the greatest surprise I ever could have received. Just to see all of our friends gathered together in support of us was enough to make me cry. And then I found out the real reason. Bobby had brought me there that night so we could get married.

The story doesn't end there, though. In fact, our story is still a work in progress. And I know ours won't be a fairy tale romance where we have no problems and we all live happily ever after, but we've already been through so much and I know we'll be able to get through whatever lies ahead.


End file.
